1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for marking fabric with colored markers. In one aspect, the system may be applied to producing decorative patterns in cloth. Under an additional aspect, the system may be used for placing markers in articles of clothing, such as socks, to facilitate matching of one sock with the other sock of a pair of socks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous attempts have been made to provide an easily-implemented means for marking cloth or fabrics in a permanent or semipermanent manner. These attempts have included the use of dyes, paints, and other compositions, but such compositions are not always convenient or easy to apply, are not always permanent, and are often unsatisfactory for other reasons. In addition, there have been numerous mechanical marking means implemented in the past, such as tags, patches, plastic snaps, rivet-type elements, and the like. But these mechanical marking means are often overly complex, difficult to apply, or can be irritating to the skin when attached to clothing.
One problem in particular which the present invention addresses is the marking of hosiery so as to enable the matching of one sock of a pair of socks with the corresponding sock from that pair. There are several variables that complicate this problem. First, many people have some degree of difficulty in distinguishing dark colors, such as black and navy, particularly in low-light conditions. Secondly, in a family, there may be several individuals who wear the same size and style of hosiery, making it difficult to recognize to whom a particular pair of socks may belong. In addition, slight variations in sock style, weave pattern, size, and texture are not always readily apparent to the person sorting the laundry, and can result in mismatched pairs of socks. Accordingly, one application for the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, convenient means for marking socks so that matching pairs of socks may be easily identified.
Another use for the present invention is in the area of crafts, and, in particular, in the production of decorative crafts similar to those produced by needle point and embroidery. One consideration with the prior art in this field is that such crafts are generally considered unsuitable for young children because of the necessity of sharp needles for sewing yarn or thread into a pattern. In addition, the various stitching techniques, types of stitches, and the like, are also often too difficult for young children to master. Under the system of the invention, however, decorative patterns may be easily and safely created in fabrics for a variety of craft-type applications, such as T-shirt decoration, needlepoint-like artwork, and the like.